


Reanimate

by ElegiesforShiva



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Denial, although sasuke kind of says fuck it at the end, mostly femdom, really sweet pillow talk, safe sex? what's that, sasuke has a big dick because i said so, use of cock rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegiesforShiva/pseuds/ElegiesforShiva
Summary: Sometimes, Sakura wishes Sasuke was more vocal.  She agrees to spend the night, but only on two conditions.





	Reanimate

Tonight, Sakura is adorned in lace and satin. 

Red, of course.  It’s always been her preferred color, and while he has never said it allowed, Sakura is certain it’s Sasuke’s favorite on her too.

They’re in his room tonight, everything pristine and paved in neutral shades.  Sakura thinks he blends in perfectly—hard porcelain animated only in his relaxed posture, knees bent and spine slouched against the chrome wall.  He gives her a once over.  Then another, but more slowly this time.  He meets her eyes with his single visible one.

Sakura walks towards him with lazy strides, the only color in this dull, dim room.  She tries not to feel like a blunt intrusion for it.  She is welcomed here, she reminds herself.  He likes it when she gives him this—gives him her.  He’s told her this before; Not often with his words, of course, but still with his mouth all the same.

Her knees brush the fine threads of his sheets and her garment hitches up her thighs as she crawls over to him.  She wonders if he likes it as much as the last piece she wore for him.  He hasn’t given her any of his tells yet, but Sakura understands by now that in itself is a good sign.  She moves carefully, exaggerating the sway her hips before resting between his legs.  Still, Sasuke is quiet, eye beautifully dark and locked solely on her. 

Sakura reaches out, sweeps his dark locks aside with a single finger.  She cups his face, thumb sliding over a long cheekbone and she feels his jaw relax under her caress.  The Rinnegan stares back then, cool and scalding at once, dark tomoe circling inside smoky lavender.  His other eye joins it.

“Are you recording already?” Sakura asks, trying to swallow a spike of giddiness.

“I like you in this,” Sasuke says simply.

“You do?” She asks, leaning forward with an arch.  Her breasts aren’t anything remarkable, but she is certain Sasuke likes them with how his eyes dart lower.  His eyelids curve in a relaxed sort of amusement.  His lips part and he leans forward.

“Ah-ah,” Sakura chides, sitting back.  He stops too, gaze mapping up her throat before meeting her eyes with a striking intensity.  The Sharingan is always like that, Sakura thinks.  Sasuke is always like that. 

He waits patiently, before she says, (Condition #1:) “No touching, remember?”

“I wasn’t going to touch,” Sasuke says, too quick and most definitely defensive.  Sakura thinks he may be pouting.  “Only kiss.”

“Touching with your mouth is still touching.” 

Oh, he’s _definitely_ pouting now.

“Aw, c’mon Sasuke-kun,” Sakura says, “It’s not so bad, is it?”  Her hands trail up the length of his biceps, the touch light and barely there.  Her right hand meets his hairline before her left.

Sasuke is quiet, the line between his lips thin, muscled frame warm and perfectly still.  His face is blank in that contemplative way now, like he’s trying to dissect her.  It’s not much different than their spars, Sakura thinks.  The results are often predictable, but the journey there still always gets them heated.  She likes that about them. 

Sakura leans forward, lips puckered to tease his firm jaw, his throat.  Her hands trace fabric until her fingers meet the fastening of his vest.  She moves slow, button by button, kiss by kiss along the bob of his throat.  The vest loosens, and she works on the shirt beneath. ~~~~

“Have I told you how good you look recently?”  Sakura asks, catches his pale flesh and sucks it into a soft pink, then darker.  The fabric falls open and the heat of him washes over her at once.

Her fingers trail along him, fine digits tracing the slope of him, feeling bone, muscle, tissue.  Here is his subclavius.  Adjacent is his pleura, just over a lung.  To the right, the arch of his aorta—and the beginnings of his heart.  She’s not one to care for her nails most days, but tonight they are a fine red—bright and poignant as she plucks and rolls a slowly hardening nipple.

Sasuke opens his mouth, looking as if he’s about to say something.  His breath fans a warm breeze, and his lips shut.  He doesn’t look away.

Sakura kisses down his pale skin, cherry lip stains smearing along his chest and circling around his nipple.  She suckles tender, then scrapes.  He doesn’t make a sound but she hears the _thund_ in his chest, coronary arteries working to color his ghastly complexion.  Sometimes it still surprises her, how responsive he can be.  She loves the play of it—from silence to screams.  She thinks it’s a little like necromancing life back into the dead.

Sakura pulls away and licks her lips, tasting cherry lip balm as she zeros in on the marks she’s left.  He’s staring at her with an expression of shadowed want.  _Beautiful,_ she thinks.  Every part of him—dark and beautiful, stained only by her color.

“Should we have a safe word this time?” Sakura asks, pushing cotton fabric off his shoulders, feather-light touches tracing his tightening muscles.

“We might need one,” Sasuke agrees. 

She wonders what prompts him to say this, but as she meets his focused gaze, she finds herself too nervous to ask.  It’s not that she’s ashamed of her need for him, delirious as it may be, but she had spent many years trying to cultivate her mask as a shinobi.  She’s known for a long while that her every effort was wasted in the face of him, but it’s still a hard fact to forgive, sometimes. ~~~~

“Something crude, maybe?”  Sakura says, tickling his skin with soft grazes.  She dares a look towards his face and finds his eyes closed, head tilted down in a whisper of submission.

“Hm…what’s something that’ll disrupt the mood, but not soil it entirely?” Sakura asks, ghosting her hands over his thighs.  She feels the muscle jump beneath the fabric and glances down to find her fingers awfully close to a bulge hugging his thigh.  She repeats the motion just as slow and slight, teasingly avoiding his cock even as it grows.  Sasuke’s breath hitches.

Sakura leans forward and plants sweet kisses on his jaw, trailing up to tug at his ear.  She loves the soft inhale he makes when she wraps her moist lips around his lobe, latching and departing with a wet sound. 

“How about Naruto?” she suggests.  Instantly, Sasuke is rigid. 

“New rule,” he decides, “You are never to say that name in this room.  Ever.”

Sakura laughs, cups his cheeks in both her hands and pulls him close, “I’m kidding, I’m kidding…I actually meant to say ramen.”

“Sakura,” Sasuke warns.  Sakura hums, a sweet sound that speaks to her amusement as much as her ardor.  She strokes her fingers through his dark strands, her other hand moving back to his clothed thigh.  He exhales in frustration, and Sakura doesn’t need to imagine what’s got his patience so thin when his cock is growing beside her palm like this.  “Kunai,” he says.  “We’ll use kunai.”

“Okay,” Sakura agrees, and pulls him in for a gentle kiss.  It starts soft and slow, but she chases his warmth, tugging on his lip.  She places a hand on his lower stomach, digits fanning while her other hand massages the tense muscles in his thigh.

She can tell she’s getting to him when he deepens the kiss, tilting the angle of their mouths before pushing his tongue into hers.  She moans against him, feels herself dampen at the possessive way he starts to press against her, using everything _but_ his hand. 

He’s testing her control, she knows.  And many times she’s lost this battle, even so early on.  Sasuke just feels too good, and he handles her with the perfect mix of sensuality and fervor that Sakura too-often surrenders to the pleasure without ever knowing when or how.  But when he puts his hand on her hip and starts lowering them onto the bed, Sakura forces him back.

She’s a little too short on breath though, knees a little too tingly, eyes a little too glossy.  Sasuke’s sly expression tells her he’s very aware of these facts. 

“Since you’re so impatient,” Sakura says, and she reaches for his pants, “Let’s take care of you, shall we?”

She undoes his trousers with neat tugs until his cock is pressing against her through his loose boxers.  He’s already fairly stiff, but not quite at full mass yet.  She remedies this with the kind of ease that would give her girlhood fantasies whiplash—hands skirting his thighs, his toned sternum, his hips—everywhere but where he wants her.  She watches, fascinated, as he anticipates the course of her hands, hips slanting ever so slightly when she nears his erection.

“I thought you said you’d take care of me,” he says, a pathetic goad that she thinks would work better on Naruto than her.  She has to shake herself of the image that follows. 

“Aren’t I?”  Sakura asks, and brushes against his bulge with the heel of her palm.  “What’s wrong, Sasuke-kun?  You don’t like it when I touch you?”

Sasuke gives her a stern glare, licks his already moistened lips and glances down at her breasts, then back up to continue glaring.  “I wouldn’t exactly call that touching.”

“What would you call it then?”  She asks, and cups his hardness firm enough to pull out a sweet hiss.  “Teasing?” she asks.  “Do you want me to stop teasing you, Sasuke-kun?”

Sasuke doesn’t answer, but Sakura decides to take pity on him anyway.  He sighs as she pulls him out, and Sakura has to keep herself from laughing at the unsteady kicks he makes when they slide him out of his lower garments.

Sakura takes his hot flesh and tugs, “You’re so hard, Sasuke-kun,” she notes, tracing a thick vein with the pad of her finger.  “I bet I could ride you right now,” Sakura says, if only to watch his eyes glaze over in want.

“Less talk, more action.”

She tugs at him again, slightly harder this time, and thumbs the head of his cock.  Her touch is still dry right now so she’s handling him with excessive care.  Sasuke doesn’t seem to mind, a pleased sound breaking out.  “Like this, Sasuke-kun?”

“More,” he says and jerks forward, driving his cock into her caress.  His chest expands with each hot breath.

“More what?”  Sakura asks.

“You know how I like it,” he says, his voice deceivingly even.  She reaches for his jaw and finds it tense before he relaxes in her hold.  Her other hand rubs the underside of his head, playing with the fleshy tissue.  She feels him tense up again.

“I do, hm?” Sakura asks, adoring the flush of his cheeks.

“Sakura,” he breathes out, rich and reverent, and Sakura feels her stomach stir.  His eyes dart to her lips and Sakura doesn’t waste another moment before she grasps him by the nape and drags him in a sloppy kiss.

She presses herself against every inch of him, and he makes such a low, hungry sound, pushing back against her.  The motion is a delicious domino-effect of hot friction: chest against silk against chest—lacy ends skimming his cock, pressing into her thigh.

Sakura pulls away, panting against his lips.  “Someone’s awfully needy today.”  Sasuke groans against her lips, flexes himself to meet her crotch, and for a blinding moment, Sakura’s vision clouds with every color his room lacks.  She tries, quite unsuccessfully, to bite back the sound.

“Look at you,” Sasuke says, she’s certain it’s meant to be a tease, but he kind of sounds like he’s in awe.  “We’ve both had a long week,” Sasuke says, “Come, relax, _sit_ ,” he suggests, bucking his hips up into her again.  Sakura grips his shoulder fiercely, tugging the ink locks between her fingers.  “We can leave the games for another time.”

“That doesn’t look like a very comfortable seat,” she says, lifting herself away from his need and Sasuke makes a low, gritty sound.  “I think there’s a _very_ hard object sticking out.  You’re not trying to hurt me, are you, Sasuke-kun?”

“Never,” he sighs and dips his head by her shoulder.  He sucks and scrapes until she tenses.  “Impale you, maybe.  But never hurt you.”

“Impale me without hurting me?”  Sakura asks, and pulls him back to kiss the corner of his mouth.  “How would you manage that?”

“Would you like a demonstration?”  He offers, wearing that haughty smirk she loves so much.

Sakura hums, and slowly eases him back, arranging herself over him so her lips can find his dusky nipple. “Tempting,” She leaves a wet kiss on his nub, the hot motion starting and ending with the hitch of his breath.  “But I’m not so sure I’m ready for that yet…”

She’s not entirely sure if it’s true though.  Seeing Sasuke hot and bothered like this has her insides clenching.  It _is_ Sasuke though.  And Sasuke has a tendency to be overwhelming, even in these matters.

 ** _Especially_** _in these matters,_ she thinks, eyes locked onto his hard frame, the proud jut of his erection, tip glistening with want.  Gods, how she ached to stretch herself around him.  Such a shame he had to go and misbehave like this.

“Then come, let me taste you,” Sasuke says, every syllable lewd, coarse, and eager, “I’ll get your pretty pussy nice and wet for me.” 

Sakura is as aroused as she is delighted.  Sasuke doesn’t usually talk filthily so early on, she can only imagine how wound up he must be and the thought has her immersed in bright glee.

“Me?” Sakura asks, “Get wet for you?”  Her hand presses against his chest, guiding his back to meet the comforters and she purrs at the way he falls to the mattress—cheeks flushed, hair tousled.  “Oh Sasuke-kun, I think it’s _you_ who’s going to get wet for _me_.”

She dives her head down to suck on the hot flesh of his torso, kissing and sucking wetly, nose brushing soft, in sharp contrast of her teeth.  She follows just to the right of the dark trail of hair, stopping at his navel to kiss and tease. His erection stirs right beside her, catching a few of her stray strands with an oozing stickiness.

“Sakura,” Sasuke says her name with a such a soft, sweet yearning.

She hums, kissing, massaging.  Delicate and precise.  She cups his sacs, gently pulls and squeezes, and he groans.

“Sakura,” he says again, sounding so much more desperate, and oh so beautiful.

“What’s wrong, Sasuke-kun?” she asks, as if his pink tip isn’t swollen and leaking by her cheek.  She glides a hand up his thigh, fingers tracing up and down the hard V from his abdomen to his midsection.  “Is there something you need, darling?”

His jaw tightens, and Sakura can’t help but admire his self-restraint.  She’s certain she would have shoved his head between her legs by now, had she been in his position.  Instead, Sasuke bucks up, until his veiny cock brushes against her face, precum smearing along her cheek and sticking to her hair. ~~~~

“Please,” he whispers, voice throaty and wanting.  “Do something—anything.”

She kisses his clenched stomach once more, “You’re so good, Sasuke-kun,” another kiss, but this time she bites the skin hard enough for his breath to hitch.  “I don’t know why people say you have no manners.”

He almost looks contemplative of that statement before her lips wrap around him.  Whatever thought he has breaks on a desperate, animal cry. 

Sakura swirls her tongue along his crown, bobs her head up and down his twitching organ before pulling away.  “Remember, Sasuke-kun,” she begins, (Condition #2:) “No cumming until I say so, do you understand?”

Sasuke’s eyes are still staring dazed, focused only on her glossy lips brushing his cock, so Sakura pulls away and reiterates, “Do you understand?”  It’s only then he gains enough presence to be frowning.

“If you don’t think you can handle that, we’re going to need to stop,” Sakura tells him.  “So can you do it for me?”

Sasuke’s frown deepens.  “You’re a fucking tease,” he says, voice airy, already defeated.

Sakura laughs, then brushes her lips along the tip of him, if only to trade that look of frustration for heat.  “What do you say, Sasuke-kun?” She asks, her mouth moving against him, tongue darting against the salt-slick tip.  “Will you be good for me?”

“Yes,” he breathes, “I’ll be good.”

“And how will you be good?”

“I won’t cum,” he says in a sort of wanton, but bereft way, as if the very idea is killing him.  It probably is.

She gives him a wet kiss along the underside, raking a tongue along him in approval.  “Good,” she says simply. 

She takes him in her mouth slowly, cheeks hallowing, head bobbing up and down.  Her fingers reach for him, cupping, squeezing, fondling every part of him that her tongue can’t glide over.  In moments, Sasuke is shaking.

Sakura listens to his breathing while she moves, his flesh is warm and she hums at the distinct, bitter taste against her tongue.  Sasuke’s sighs are remarkably relaxed considering the uneven shifts of his hips, which make it very clear he’s trying hard not to shove himself into her mouth.

She’s starts to tug and knead him in the places he likes, one hand reaching through and squeezing his cheek.  Her head bobs faster, tongue gliding as she wetly slurps more of him.  Sasuke grunts, his hips lurching forward and suddenly there’s hot flesh sliding along the walls of her throat.  Sakura moans around his cock—a sound of alarm or perhaps excitement.  Sasuke is crying out, broken and needy; his thigh jerks taut against her palm.

“Ple-ease,” he moans, huffing, shaking, the depth of his voice breaking on a quiver.

“Mm-mm,” She hums in refusal, well aware of what the very sound is doing to him.  Sasuke would probably be shooting her a nasty glare if he wasn’t so busy biting back a nut.

Sakura bobs her head in an increasingly slower fashion until she mercifully lets him go with a wet _pop_.  His body—nearly arched in tension—falls slack onto bedsheets.

He stares up at her, breathing hard as she wipes the spit from her face and tries to catch her own breath.  Sasuke is spread beautifully, body pale, pink, and slick in all the right places.

She combs her fingers through his dark hair, and trails kisses down his cheek until she connects with his mouth.  His own lips tug, and suck, meeting her with a soft want.  “Good?” Sakura asks.

Sasuke hums, nostrils flaring in a strained sort of approval.  “You aren’t going easy on me.”

“You can handle it,” Sakura taunts.  “Besides…”  Her hands glides over to his knee.  “I kind of like you like this.”  She kisses his warm temple then slides off the bed to snoop through the nightstand.

Lazily, Sasuke pushes himself up with an elbow before Sakura returns with a tube of clear liquid and a small, circular band.  

“You’re kidding,” Sasuke says.

“Nope,” Sakura says.  “I told you I wanted to try it out soon.”

“You’re going to kill me,” Sasuke says, his eyes fastened to the black elastic.

Sakura hums, wasting little time before oiling her hands with lubricant.  She likes the image of their mutual eagerness: the wet, slick sound of her palms, and the bob of Sasuke’s erection, anticipating her touch. 

She handles him gently as she strokes, lubricating him with soft squeezes and appreciative teases.  Then she gently works the cock ring on around him.

“How does it feel?” Sakura asks.

Sasuke stares down in something aligned with mistrust.  “Tight.”

Sakura bites back a smirk, “Isn’t that a good thing?  You say that about me all the time.”

Sasuke meets her eyes, then trails down curve of her figure, stopping between her legs.  With the look he’s giving her, she’s certain whatever bit of panties he can see is wet.  “That’s a different tight.”

Sakura wraps her fingers around his cock and he jumps at the sensation.  “Different in a good way, I presume?”  She pumps him in a lazy, loose hold.

Sasuke’s eyes are hooded, expression melting.  His breath hitches before he responds, “Yes.”

She tightens her grip, circles her thumb along the glistening tip and handles him with the kind of delicious pressure that she knows could make him cum in seconds.  “Will you tell me, Sasuke-kun?”

“You’re warm,” he breathes, eyes closed. “You’re perfect.”

“Keep going,” she says, forming a tight circle along the crown and pumps all the way down and back up.  She adores the way he groans, arching into her hold.  “What do you love about being inside me, hm?”

“Everything,” he says.  She works him faster and his eyes slit open, impossibly hungry.  The vibrant colors pierce through her.  “I love that you let me,” he starts, and this surprises her enough to calm her pace.  His hips buck up to compensate. 

“That, after everything, even after…” he trails, and Sakura gives him a very purposeful squeeze then, one that forces a long, drawn out sound.  She’s not sure what prompts her to do that—if she didn’t like that train of thought or perhaps liked it too much.

“You always give me that look,” Sasuke breathes, eyes pinching shut, body writhing.  She wonders what look he means, what he must be envisioning in his head.  “You squeeze me so tight and you give me that _look_.”

“You give me a look too, Sasuke-kun,” Sakura says, fondling him all the way down, then back up, taking care to palm the underside of his cock with a tad more friction.  His bright eyes are glazed open, face relaxing into a doped up expression until he moans out, the band of his body pulled taut. ~~~~

She sighs happily, leans down to kiss him along his wonderfully vocal throat.  “Yes, that one,” she coos, “I love that one.”

Sasuke jerks violently then, and Sakura finds herself deeply impressed with the way his teeth press into his lip in what could only be a useless measure of restraint.  She moves her hand faster to reward and punish him in one.  Sasuke squirms under her touch, heel digging into the mattress, knees falling out, lips parting beautifully.  The _sounds_.  The wonderful, ardent, husky _sounds_ are music to her ears.

His cock is such smooth velvet under her hands and she loves the feel of him.  She’s quickly replacing her desire to tease him for her desire to take him, but she’ll be damned if she doesn’t draw this out for all she can.  Sasuke looks far too good like this—brows pinched and stuttering.  He makes a very loud and very slow drag of a groan then, and whispers her name so sensually that Sakura has to bite down on her own lip.  She shifts, the fabric between her legs sticky and uncomfortable.

It’s then that his hand reaches for her, tangles in her hair to guide her lips against his.  For a moment Sakura considers the fact that he is most certainly breaking a rule, but his teeth tug at her bottom lip, tongue gliding over and Sakura mumbles his name in pleasure instead of warning.

His mouth moves against her deeper and now her body is pressed right against his, his cock wedged tight between their abdomens.  He shifts them, hauling her up into his lap with his one arm, and Sakura is suddenly struck with the reminder of how very small her frame is beside his.

“Let me to touch you,” he murmurs, plea hot and breathy against her neck, his nose tracing up and back down her throat.  He closes his lips over her pulse and sucks hard enough to bruise.

Her fingers fist in his hair and her hips buck, sliding her core along his thigh.  She wonders how he has let her do any of this to him when he so easily makes her stupid with nothing but his mouth.  He kisses her again, less tender but more passionate and this time she makes a sound.

“I can feel you, Sakura,” he pants, shifts his thigh against her wet crotch and Sakura tenses all over.  He kisses up her throat, mouth latching onto her thundering pulse and it takes everything in Sakura not to mewl her neglected frustration and grind down on him. 

“You want my hand somewhere else.  My _mouth_ somewhere else.”  Sasuke sighs, his breath hot against her even hotter skin.  “I do too.”

She breathes deep enough for the red satin around her tummy to brush against his slickened hardness.  Sasuke exhales against her skin then, but this time of surprise, and Sakura is instantly reminded of who holds the reigns here.

“Play time isn’t over, Sasuke-kun,” Sakura responds sweetly, then shoves him back down onto the bed.

She swings a leg over, traps his cock against his stomach and the wet nook between her thighs.  He chokes on a moan at the contact, hand flying to grasp her hip. 

“Mmm…Sasuke-kun,” Sakura hums, allows him to guide her movement, gliding slick fabric up and down his throbbing need.  “You feel so _good_.”

He doesn’t say anything—just stares up at her with those blazing eyes, his lips parted deliciously.

“Do I feel good too, Sasuke-kun?” Sakura asks, twisting her hips with such precision that the underbrush of his head parts her folds beneath the sopping wet panties. 

 _“Yes,”_ He hisses.  She rolls her hips slower then, makes those fine brows curve into a helpless distress.  “Yes, **fuck** , Sakura. _Please._ ”

“Please what, Sasuke-kun?” She asks.

He frowns, and it looks like he’s trying to glare at her but he’s far too deep in the pleasure she’s offering to really commit.  “You know,” he grits.

“I do?” She asks.  “Hmm… let me think.”  She lifts herself off his lap and he nearly chokes, his hand tightening around her hip so hard, she can feel his nails bedding into her skin.  He tries to force her back down to his cock but his arm just shakes uselessly with the strain.  

“Oh, I know,” Sakura says, “You want me to take this off, right?”  She glides a path down her tummy to pluck at her panties, and his eyes drunkenly watch the motion.   “You want to feel me closer?  Is that it?”

Sasuke nods, quick and stupidly eager.  He stares hotly as her hand slides beneath the band instead of grasping it.

“ _Ooh_ …”  Sakura moans, her pointer finger brushing her clit.  “I think I’m having some trouble,” she says, then arches her hips forward.  “Can you take it off for me, Sasuke-kun?”

He does so with an uncharacteristic enthusiasm, guiding the band around one leg down, then the other, until his eyes are set on her finger moving in small, slow circles along her bud.  He makes a soft groan at the sight of her seam, his cock stiff and lubricated only a few blank spaces away. 

Sasuke’s tongue darts out, sliding over his bottom lip.  She can feel his hand tense, squeezing her thigh deliciously before he reaches up to grip her hip and guide her to him.  She lets him, just this once, setting one palm on his muscled shoulder, the other still preoccupied with flicking at her own wet sex.

When Sakura’s lower petals meets Sasuke’s swollen head, his palm clamps around her tight.  He’s sloppy and needy, thrusting up against her while trying to force her down.  She gasps, feeling the pressure of his blunt tip spreading her, before she tilts her hips so he crosses her seam instead.  He curses filthily, then tries unsuccessfully to pull her up and thrust home again.

“No touching,” Sakura reminds him.

“I’m not touching,” Sasuke says, still trying to spear her on his cock.

“I said,” Sakura snatches at his hard grip, chakra loaded fingers forcing him down, his arm locked above his head.  “No.  Touching.” 

Sasuke’s face has turned into a strange blend of fright and arousal beneath her, spiky ink locks fanned and framing his blown pupils. 

“Understood?”

Sasuke huffs in a shaky compliance, and Sakura smiles sweetly.  “Good,” she says.

Sakura lowers her hips enough for her sex to meet his base, and Sasuke chokes on the contact.  She comfortably traps his cock between his twitching abdomen and her aching pussy before she rides the length of him, the bare contact leaving them both raw and wet.  Sakura whimpers and Sasuke groans.

She rocks slowly, her gaze heady, growing lighter by the minute because Sasuke is just lying there, bucking into her, staring with the kind of helpless need she’d been aching for since puberty had stormed her out her wits.  Every part of his domineering presence has grown tensely submissive beneath her, muscles clenching, and eyes pleading.  He’s more vocal tonight than she thinks he’s ever been in his life, and she’s on the brink of coming right against him when Sasuke’s moans start to turn to whimpers and then to blatant _begs_.

His voice is so grainy and strangled, every other sound a “ _Please_ ,” or a moan.  He whimpers that he needs her, he’ll do anything, help her and Ino with the garden and buy her sweets, he’ll even be nice to the idiot, he’ll put off long missions for an extra fucking **month** — _Anything_. 

“I need you,” he groans, thrusting in a way that makes his crown rub perfectly against her needy clit.  She feels herself on the precipice, his voice a whisper behind her pulse. “Gods, Sakura, I **need** you.”

Sakura cums.

It takes hold of her powerfully, but quickly.  Sakura can tell Sasuke is trying to prolong it with the stuttered motion of his hips, but he’s too much of a mess himself to guide her through it properly.  She kisses him wet and sloppy, curving her tongue against his lips before pushing past.  She feels his pleasured groan as much as she hears it.

“I want to feel you inside me,” she says, panting. “Do you want that too?”

“Please,” he says, scorching breath fanning against her.

A little dizzy, but still all too eager, Sakura lifts herself over him.  She hovers there for a moment, just long enough to kiss him softly on his mouth, admiring the bereft sound he makes before it spans into a guttural moan.

Sasuke stretches her both impossibly and perfectly.  The angle isn’t quite right though and he’s so swollen that she has to ease herself the rest of the way in increments, rising and sinking with short bounces and a swivel of her hips.  Sasuke is still, but there’s a tight expression on his face that she’s trying to kiss away.

“Shit.  Fuck me,” he grits, as if she isn’t doing exactly that.

“You’re so good.” Sakura kisses a furrowed brow, then his forehead, lifting herself up and easing back down again.  “So good for me,” she breathes.   She circles her hips in the next stride and Sasuke makes a sound of pure bliss.

“Sakura,” he whimpers, “Please, I can’t…”

“Not yet,” she murmurs, kisses his wet mouth again, riding him with a shaky, but measured pace.

“Sakura, I’m gonna cum,” he whispers, and it almost sounds like he’s on the brink of crying with his need to.

She stills for him then, clenching and unclenching around his girth.  Sasuke is a panting mess.  “Kunai?” She asks.  He opens his eyes lazily, and shakes his head _No._   He’s a complete wreck though, and Sakura hopes it isn’t pride speaking. 

She runs her fingers through his dark hair, the edges dampened with his exertion.  His breath is molten, beating against her collar.  “I love you, Sasuke-kun,” she whispers softly, and kisses him. “Love you,” she mumbles against his mouth.

The shift happens in unison, without anything but gasps and the gentle tug of his palm, urging her to continue.  Sakura rides him with long, smooth strides at first, before he coaxes her into quick little bounces, his thumb digging into the pelvis.  In moments, Sakura can feel the increasing thunder of her pulse, everything inside winding stiff and tight.

Sasuke fucks up into her, uneven but still thorough, hitting her sweet spot and making it hard for her to maintain control.  He doesn’t take her lingerie off but pulls a thin strap down with his teeth, then takes her exposed nipple between those same pearly whites. 

“Do you want me to make you come, Sasuke-kun?” Sakura asks, nails biting into his shoulders.

“Yes,” he groans.

“Like this?”  Sakura asks.

“Gods _yes_.”  Sasuke’s hand dips between them to strum her clit, his fingers shaking but the pressure firm.  She cries out, tensing around his cock and he moans low into her breast, tongue gliding to leave a glistening streak.

His thrusts are stuttered and uneven, and the sounds he’s making are too.  “Sasuke-kun,” Sakura whines.  It’s not enough and in a fit of need, Sakura forces his chest down with a slap of her palm.  She uses the leverage to ride him faster, taking more of him with the wet slap of her rear on his thighs. 

Sasuke comes apart perfectly: an obscene, moaning mess—torso spotted in love bites, arched.  His fingers jerkily clawing at Sakura’s waist, and his eyes glaze back unseeing, all the while she fucks herself on him.  It’s the hottest thing she’s ever seen, and Sakura is mewling from the sight alone.

The movement of her hips taper as she hears him breathe again, the wet look in his eyes almost seeing through her.  She’s about to speak when he sits up and snakes his arm around her.

“I’m taking more,” Sasuke says, voice impossibly low and grained that Sakura isn’t even sure she recognizes it.  He doesn’t give her any more warning before he shucks her off of him, and she far too delirious to even try to stifle the whimper that follows.

He lowers her onto the bed with experienced accuracy, eyes glossy and darting this place and that—her lips, her breasts, her leaking petals.  His hand pushes her knee out and he promptly sinks back inside. 

Sasuke builds his rhythm quick, smacking his hips into hers quick and brutal.   He too easily finds that tender spot inside her and she clenches in a way that has her mewling against his shoulder.

She hooks an ankle around him and tries to ride it out.  They’re moving at his pace now and it’s every bit demanding and Sakura feels every bit unprepared.  Her body is tightening and snapping with every rock, and Sasuke’s lips lower until they’re right against her ear—sounds lewd and overwhelming.  She’s making noises too, and they’re loud enough to echo across the room, but nothing is as deafening as Sasuke’s presence against her, inside her.

He pulls back to watch her then, and Sakura is moaning from the look alone.  Sasuke is staring at her in a way that threatens to take her apart, the blaze of his dōjutsu as erotic as the wet _squelch_ of their hips meeting.  His tongue glides over his bruised lip and he moves back down to kiss her.

Sasuke sighs her name against her lips and the sound drones on and on in Sakura’s mind.  He grounds his cock into her in a way that makes her feel like she might be torn in half and she screams that way too.  Then he does it again and again, swerving his hips as he thrusts and Sakura shatters with a cry.

Strobes of warm and white colors snatch her, blotting out her every thought in vibrant splatters that drip and drip through each valley and crevice.  Sasuke’s breath fans on in the background of her mind, her name on his lips.

Sakura comes back from the gooey haze gradually, her eyes locking onto Sasuke’s, who’s staring at her so fondly she feels her already stilted lungs struggle for another breath.  He’s still moving inside her, the pace incredibly lazy, but wonderfully deep.  He lowers his mouth to kiss at a wet trail by her eye, then finds her lips.  Sakura tastes salt.

Sasuke cums inside her with a stutter of his hips and a hitch of his breath.  She runs her fingers through his hair and sucks at his pulse while he rides it out.  It’s not nearly as powerful or drawn out as the first time, but he slumps and sighs against her side after in a way that reeks of satisfaction. 

He’s panting deep, eyes closed as Sakura kneels over him to gently tuck him out of the cock ring.  She readjusts the straps of her loosely hanging lingerie, then presses lazy kisses along the spam of him—his hip, his breast, the pulse of his neck.  Sasuke cups her cheek, and she twists her neck to kiss inside his wrist too.

“You came twice,” Sakura says, trying to ignore the tickling sensation of his seed dripping down her thighs.

Sasuke stares down, eyeing a thick, milky dribble before he smears his large hand up her inner thigh, catching the fluid.  He glides all the way up until his fingers are sliding along her wet, swollen seam.

“It was good,” Sasuke answers, nonchalant as ever, strumming her with the same candor.

Sakura’s head bows, thighs squeezing together as his finger strokes a lazy course.  She makes a soft sound of protest, her small fingers curving around his wrist.  He flicks at her oversensitive clit, then dips a single finger inside her deep enough for his knuckles to press against her.  Then he pulls his sticky hand away. 

Sakura tries to regain her senses while Sasuke stares in fascination at the mixture on his hand.  He studies the digit a moment more before dipping it into his mouth.

Sakura blushes to the top of her roots, mouth hanging stupidly as she watches the slow glide of his finger in and out his mouth.  “Did-did you just…?”

Sasuke looks at her, then his hand, wearing a decidedly critical expression.  “I don’t know if it’s the lube or me, but it’s not good.”

Sakura stares, dumbfounded while he wipes his hand on a corner of the comforter.  Then she falls against him, peeling in laughter.  “Sasuke-kun, you can be so _weird_ sometimes!”

He grunts from the sudden weight of her, but recovers quick.  He curls his arm around her and presses a firm kiss to the top of her head.  “Shut up,” he says, a smile in his voice.

Sakura grabs his face and kisses his cheek, her thin fingers moving to stroke and rub at his warm skin.  She hums contentedly when she finds the steady beat of his heart.  

“Was it good?” She asks, shyly glancing up at him.

Sasuke makes a noncommittal noise, his eyes closing peacefully.  “I said so already, didn’t I?”

“I know, but I mean­—was it too much?”

He huffs.  “No, Sakura.  It was good.”

“You liked it?”

“Yes.”

Sakura smiles slyly, her fingers stroking along his jaw, her eyes watching that soft, well-loved bottom lip.  “Say it again,” she demands.

Sasuke opens his eyes for that.  The corner of his mouth peels up into a devious smirk, fine brow quirking in amusement. 

 _Gods,_ Sakura thinks, is he beautiful.  

“Insatiable,” he accuses.

Sakura sticks her tongue out playfully, and firmly presses herself to him.  “I’ll wring out every last compliment I can, you stingy asshole.”

Something utterly bright flashes over his expression then, but before Sakura can digest it, he’s kissing her stupid. 

“I loved it,” Sasuke murmurs.  He presses another ardent kiss on her lips, more slow this time, and now she moans.  “And we are definitely doing it again soon.”  He pecks her forehead, then leans back, the mattress creaking under his weight.

Satisfied, Sakura hums, and presses her lips over one of the small, red souvenirs on his torso.   “Are you really going to stay in the village for another month?” she asks. “I know…I know how Konoha is for you.  It’s okay if you can’t.”

Sasuke shifts lazily, pulling a pillow under his head, then pulling Sakura closer.  “I was going to anyway.”

Sakura looks up at him and pouts.  “That was cheap.  Does that mean you’ll also buy me sweets and stop traumatizing Konoha’s populace by bickering with Naruto?”

“As long as he doesn’t act like a dumbass.”

Sakura snorts, and starts to adjust the bedsheets over their bodies.  “That’s a no,” she surmises.  Sasuke’s soft, satisfied expression morphs into a smug one, and the haughty look is incriminating enough.

“You know,” Sakura begins, “I didn’t get to top the whole time like we had agreed I would.”

Sasuke hums pleasantly, something seductive and satisfied dwelling in the sound.  “Guess you just can’t keep up with me.”

“O- _ho_ ,” Sakura shoots up, crawling over his nude form with playful zeal.  “Are you challenging me, Uchiha Sasuke?”

Sasuke is already smirking up at her, lips tilted in an incredibly dark and sexy leer.  It doesn’t take long before she feels the warmth of his palm cupping between her legs.  His hips shift enough for him to poke against her thigh, and Sakura nearly coos at the press of his want.

“Maybe I am,” Sasuke says, then pushes a finger in deep.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Okay first… thank you so much for reading, and if you liked this piece, leave me a review! I know I’ve been MIA for awhile in terms of my social presence on here, but I’m back and ready to scream about sasusaku nonsense with anyone who cares to. I’m also considering taking requests or prompts on tumblr, if anyone would be interested in that. I haven’t decided yet, but if that's something you'd be into lmk.
> 
> 2) Second, I just wanted to say I wrote for a fanzine!!!!!! It's sfw content but I’m very happy with the characterizations and contents of my piece. It’s for sasusaku, of course, and preorders are still open. If you’re interested at all, consider supporting us!
> 
> Zine Page: https://thesasusakufanzine.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> 3) “What the F#@%! is going on with Ghosts?”
> 
> It’s on hiatus. Not that I stopped writing, because although I’m moving at a slower pace than I was while posting, I still regularly add to the docs on that fics. I realized I wanted to draft the entire fanfic from start to finish before publishing more, with the intention of rendering the piece until it’s as good as I can get it to be. 
> 
> Part of this is because I’m just a fucking nerd, and want several strings of coherent and strategic literary devices in my work. The other part is because I really want to create a convincing and moving redemption arc for Sakura because if there’s one thing Kishimoto (and many other mainstream content creators) failed at, it is a convincing depiction of healing. There’s more details about this on my tumblr (same username) but yeah, it will be some time before the fic gets a public update again. If you have any questions you can contact me on Twitter or Tumblr. I always make an effort to answer those immediately.
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/ElegiesforShiva  
> Tumblr: https://elegiesforshiva.tumblr.com/


End file.
